This invention relates to methods of and means by which an electronic device may be provided with leads directly bonded to the active surface of the electronic device and provided to a user in a format suitable for the device to be mounted on a subsequent assembly.
The conventional Tape Automated Bonding (TAB) method of attaching electronic devices to a leadframe involves the use of a preformed and therefore fixed design of leadframe.